El medallon
by itzukiai
Summary: un pequeño objeto los une, los hace pelear y tambien desata una marea de sentimientos


"El medallón"  
  
Tormenta de sentimientos  
  
Basado en Slam Dunk de Inoue Takehiko  
  
Shonen Ai  
  
RuHana  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
Nunca pensé que podría pasarme una cosa así... A mí... Kaede Rukawa, el Súper Rookie, el mejor jugador de Shohoku, el hombre de hielo... ¿Cómo demonios pudo pasarme esto? La culpa es mía... Soy un idiota... Un completo y total idiota... Quise jugar con fuego y me queme...  
  
Todavía lo recuerdo y tiemblo como una hoja... mis latidos se aceleran... siento la sangre que corre por mis venas a una velocidad meteórica... Ese infeliz derroco todas mis defensas derritiéndolas como helado en pleno verano, llegando donde nunca nadie había llegado, a mi corazón...  
  
Todo sucedió esta mañana... Dormía... como siempre. Me echaron de la clase al no poder despertarme... También, como no iba a tener sueño si me la pase jugando solo hasta no sé que hora de la madrugada... A decir verdad la escuela no es mas que una mera excusa para poder jugar básquet. Aunque me esfuerce, poco me importa. No puedo evitarlo... Solo el básquet esta dentro de mi corazón... Es así... y no va a cambiar  
  
Apoye la espalda contra la pared recostándome, descansando la cabeza en mi chaqueta. Hacia un poco de frío pero no me importaba, la chaqueta hizo a la vez de almohada... La otra mano la lleve hasta mi rostro para cubrirme los ojos de la molesta luz del sol... A veces hasta me siento medio vampiro porque me gusta dormir mas de día que de noche.  
  
No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando vi de soslayo un molesto brillo. El sol daba de lleno en un objeto que relucía destellando un reflejo casi caliente que prácticamente perforaba mis pupilas... Al principio lo ignore, pero por algun motivo me levante a ver que era. Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato y bueno... Soy medio gatito... Mi casi metro noventa se estiro en totalidad llegando hasta el pequeño objeto reluciente...  
  
Al tomarlo con la mano, sentí que quemaba mis dedos, lo solté de inmediato, ni siquiera llegue a ver de que se trataba... Tonto y más que tonto, era evidente que el metal se calentaba con el sol. Volví a agacharme y ayudado por la manga de mi camisa, lo tome nuevamente para examinarlo.  
  
Era un pequeño medallón de oro, redondo, sostenido por una cadena de eslabones planos. No muy larga, mas bien parecía la de una mujer... pensé en dejarlo allí... total que me importaba... Sin embargo, no lo hice.  
  
Lo tome entre mis largos dedos y empecé a juguetear con él al tiempo que volví a mi anterior lugar, entonces volví a recostarme contra el muro.  
  
El medallón era redondo, solo tenia un par de letras labradas, una A acompañada de una S, todo rodeado de unas coronas con espinas... Ciertamente nunca había visto nada de eso... y claro que tenia que ser de una mujer. Luego de un rato sentí que los párpados volvían a pesarme y deslizando el medallón en el bolsillo de mi pantalón me olvide de el durmiéndome al instante  
  
Calculo que habría pasado una hora, quizás mas, realmente no sé. La luz del sol se había movido bastante, cuando sentí unos pasos que caminaban ruidosamente por la terraza. Me obligue a despertar... Quería matar a quien había interrumpido tan maravilloso sueño, cuando al abrir los ojos lo vi... Era él... Otra vez él... Siempre él  
  
Me fastidiaba... el solo tenerlo cerca me enervaba la piel... ¿Cómo un tipo puede llegar a exasperarme tanto?... Mis ojos azules curiosearon disimuladamente la extensa figura que se movía nerviosa. Casi estallo en carcajadas al ver la cara de estúpido que tenia, agachado como perrito, escudriñando un rincón... ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?  
  
Se dio vuelta y se percato de mi mirada divertida. Me obligue a sentir frío... Jamás podría demostrarle a nadie que tengo algun sentimiento. Lo aprendí de niño... Cuando demuestras tus sentimientos siempre te lastiman Jamás volveré a sentir nada... Amistad, amor, cariño... ¡Bah!... son sentimientos que no necesito. Solo el básquet... solo eso. Sentir que soy el mejor, que nadie puede vencerme... convertirme en él numero uno de Japón... del mundo...  
  
Sus ojos se ven extraños, no están tan desafiantes como siempre... su rostro luce un aspecto preocupado, entonces al verme su expresión cambia tan rápido como la mía. La burla se dibuja nuevamente en los rasgos de el, la frialdad y la apatía en el mío... Su pelo rojo se revuelve con el viento mientras se endereza con una postura altiva y desafiante...  
  
Esa pose... típica de sus burlas, de su empeño por molestarme, por fastidiar mi maldita vida. Como si yo no tuviera otra cosa que hacer que estarle aguantando sus idioteces... Nos miramos un momento, casi puedo sentir la corriente eléctrica que choca entre nosotros, como ondas de calor y frío... definitivamente nunca podremos llevarnos aunque sea algo que se asemeje a bien... o tan solo aceptable.  
  
- "Kitsune"- Me dice de repente en un tono hosco pero no burlón... - "No sabia que estabas aquí"-  
  
- :................... - Lo miro pero ninguna maldita palabra sale de mi boca  
  
- "No esperaba que me contestaras de todos modos"- Contesta y se aleja encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Me siento contra la pared, apoyando mi espalda en ella. Paso los dedos en mi cabello renegrido, intentando peinarlo levemente... Todavía tengo sueño, pero con el cerca no me atrevo a dormirme. Creo que si lo hiciera podría encontrarme con alguna sorpresa... Este cretino es capaz de hacerme cualquier cosa solo con el afán de molestarme...  
  
Lo observo cuidadosamente, casi puedo disfrutar el que mi cabello largo tape mis ojos azules... evita que él sé de cuenta. ¡Bah! ¿El darse cuenta de algo? No... si no ve mas allá de sus narices... ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la mirada hambrienta que le echa Sendoh de vez en cuando... ¡Que estúpido Sendoh!... ¿Que le ve a este completo idiota?...  
  
Si... de acuerdo, no es tan feo... Tiene un cuerpo increíble y una agilidad que envidio notablemente. Aprendió en unos meses lo que me llevo casi dos años de perfeccionar... Pero por lo demás no entiendo que le ve... Entonces me encuentro mirándolo con interés... sintiendo que mis ojos viajan solos por cada centímetro de su cuerpo solo con la excusa de entender que le ve el puercoespín... ¿Solo por eso?  
  
Entonces sentí mi voz llamándolo... ¡¡¡¡Momento!!!!.... ¿Mi voz?.... ¿Por qué me interesa lo que el esta haciendo?  
  
- "¿Do`ahou?..." -  
  
- "Ah estas despierto" -Me dice como si le extrañara mi presencia  
  
- "¿Qué buscas?" -Contesto secamente... sin demostrarle ni uno solo de mis pensamientos  
  
- "¿Eh?... Mmmmmm... Nada importante" -Me explica desviando la mirada nuevamente sobre el suelo. Esto me molesta aun más, siento como la molestia toma el lugar de mi paciencia.  
  
- "Hmmmmm... Para no ser nada importante molestas bastante" -Gruño entre dientes  
  
Lo oigo murmurar algo así como un insulto, seguramente un Teme Kitsune, Rukawa baka o algo así, en realidad no me importa... Solo quiero que se vaya y me deje tranquilo... Entonces lo miro nuevamente, parece preocupado y revolotea por toda la terraza con la cabeza gacha...  
  
- "Perdí algo importante" -Me dice de pronto sorprendiéndome por su tono preocupado - "¿No has visto una cadena de oro?"-  
  
- "No" - Contesto secamente dándome cuenta que estoy mintiendo descaradamente ya que si encontré una cadena de oro...  
  
- "Ja... ¿Qué podría esperar de ti?... No me ayudarías de todos modos así tu vida dependiera de ello, ne? "... -  
  
El tono burlón termino de despertar mi odio, sencillamente este tipo se las arregla para sacarme de las casillas... Me pongo de pie y aprieto el maldito medallón contra el fondo de mi bolsillo... No se lo daré... es mas, pienso hacer que me ruegue hasta que se me ocurra devolvérselo...  
  
Por otro lado me pregunto... ¿Qué hace el estúpido pelirrojo buscando el medallón de una mujer?  
  
- "¿Es tuyo?" - Le pregunto mirándolo desafiante  
  
- "¿Huhhhhhh?" - Si, nunca ha sido muy inteligente para contestar  
  
- "El medallón idiota, ¿Es tuyo?" - Pregunto sin siquiera saber porque  
  
- Si... es decir... no... - Veo como se lleva la mano a la nuca en actitud confusa entonces me contesta bruscamente -"Que te importa de todas formas zorro idiota" -  
  
Lo miro fastidiarse y lo disfruto, por dentro esbozo una sonrisa... Me fascina hacerlo enojar... es casi un vicio, como saber que estoy vivo y que soy capaz de arrancarle aunque sea un bufido de fastidio... Es mas, ni siquiera se porque él me odia tanto cuando yo disfruto de su molesta compañía... si lo sé, soy medio masoquista. Lo odio pero me gusta estar con él... Que irónico no?...  
  
Sin pensarlo me acerco hasta la baranda y me apoyo en ella dejando caer el peso sobre mis brazos... Él sigue buscando, casi con una desesperación evidente ¿Por qué no le doy el maldito medallón y me evito problemas? Estoy seguro que si sabe que lo tengo yo, me gano una buena pela y varios golpes sobrehumanos de los que solo él sabe dar...  
  
Mi cabello se revuelve con una fuerte ráfaga de viento, volteo para ver al pelirrojo restregarse los ojos con furia... es tan tonto que no se cubrió del viento y evidentemente no ve nada.  
  
- "Para que quieres encontrar ese medallón Do`ahou?"-  
  
- ..................... -  
  
- "¡Contesta!" -Le ordene al no tener respuesta - "No te interesa... ¿Y tu?... ¿Para que quieres saberlo? ¿Para burlarte del Tensai?" -Dice enojado pero de repente se frena y me mira con odio en los ojos -"¿Cómo sabias que buscaba un medallón?"- Pregunta de repente  
  
- "Tu me dijiste, idiota"... -  
  
- "No... te dije que había perdido una cadenita de oro, nunca hable de un medallón"... -  
  
Mi corazón se detiene de golpe. Caí como estúpido y hable de mas... Por eso sabia que hablar es malo, uno puede embarrar mucho mas las cosas. Sus ojos destilan cierta furia que me hace temblar... ¿Qué hago ahora? Me pregunto una y otra vez mientras veo como se acerca lentamente... Tomo la cadena entre mis dedos y la levanto con rapidez... Sus ojos cafés me miran sin entender...  
  
- "¿Buscabas esto?" -Le digo en tono burlón  
  
- "¡¡Damelo!!"- Grita con furia intentando arrebatármelo - "Damelo, en mío"  
  
- "¿Y si no quiero?" - Le respondo tan inconscientemente que ni yo me lo creo ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Buscando que me golpee?  
  
- "Devuélvemelo Zorro, es mío" -  
  
- "NO" -  
  
- "NO ES BROMA ZORRO, TE LO ADVIERTO... ES MÍO" -Sus ojos demuestran su furia, como los de un animal salvaje... pero no me dejo, el no va a asustarme  
  
- "No quiero... ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer para que te lo devuelva?" -  
  
- "Te lo quitare a la fuerza" -  
  
Terminando de decir esto se abalanza sobre mí y lo esquivo, quitándome de cerca del balcón... No sé que seria capaz de hacer este tonto enojado. Aprieto el tonto medallón en mi mano, con tanta fuerza que casi puedo sentir como su relieve se graba en mi piel...  
  
Peleamos, esquive varios golpes y otros llegaron a destino... lo mismo para él, después de un buen rato ya estamos cansados... puedo sentir el agotamiento en cada fibra de mi ser, tengo magullones por el cuerpo u un labio partido que sangra levemente. Él esta igual, tiene un corte en su frente que sangra también... nada grabe en realidad... una pelea mas, como todas las que tenemos siempre  
  
Caemos rendidos al piso, jadeando cansancio en cada respiración... Uno cerca del otro y yo aun con el madito medallón apretado entre mi mano. Y cuando estoy por incorporarme se sienta en mis caderas con una velocidad increíble, impidiéndome todo movimiento. Intento liberarme en vano, me tiene atrapado... Ahora si que me la veo negra.  
  
- "¿Por qué eres tan estúpido?... ¿Por qué no me lo das y ya?" -Me pregunta clavándome sus almendrados ojos en los míos  
  
- "No quiero" - Dios... no puedo creer mi propia estupidez, ¿Qué demonios le estoy diciendo? Va a matarme...  
  
- "Es mío" -  
  
- "¿Y?" -  
  
- "Devuélvemelo" - Su tono de voz ha cambiado, es más suave, no se nota la furia en él  
  
- "Quítamelo... Si es que puedes"... -  
  
Siento como sostiene cada una de mis manos contra las frías baldosas del piso. Sus manos me aprisionan con una fuerza sobrehumana... Entonces lo miro y noto que sus mejillas están suavemente teñidas de rojo... ¿Qué le pasa? En aquel momento me doy cuenta de lo comprometido de la pose... y, sin embargo, no me importa, realmente no me importa. Entonces paso. Descendió sobre mí con todo su peso y muy suavemente me hablo al oído  
  
- "Damelo... por favor zorro"... -  
  
Su susurro me estremece hasta los pies. Siento una corriente eléctrica que me recorre el cuerpo agitándolo... Su respiración acaricio mi oído dándole una extraña sensación de placer y cuando no me termino de recuperar de esa deliciosa sensación siento sus labios tibios apretando los míos.  
  
Mis ojos sesgados se abren a un tamaño inimaginable, mientras una boca tierna masajea la mía reclamando su entrada. Mi mente me grita que lo empuje y, sin embargo, mi cuerpo se revela, se siente extremadamente delicioso, aun más al ver los ojos de Sakuragi cerrados disfrutando el toque de piel a piel. Dudo un momento pero también cierro los míos abandonándome a la exquisita sensación  
  
La boca que masajeaba logra su cometido y abro la mía lentamente a el... Siento como nuestros sabores se mezclan y es delicioso. La presión de sus manos cede lentamente y segundos mas tarde las siento una sobre mi nuca, acariciando, enredándose sensualmente con mi cabello y la otra vagando por mi cintura en un agarre posesivo y a la vez suave. Mis manos se quedan así, en forma de cruz, inertes, incapaces de mover un solo músculo.  
  
Siento que mi cuerpo se mueve el solo, mi mente lo abandono hace unos segundos, en el mismo momento que abrí mi boca para dejarlo entrar. Mi nariz inhala su perfume, es mezcla de colonia y jabón de manos... Sus cabellos rojos acarician mi piel provocando y acentuando aun más el placer de la intima cercanía...  
  
Mi propio corazón reniega de mí latiendo aun con mas violencia que en un partido... Si solo me interesa el básquet... ¿Cómo un beso me puede provocar una sensación tan similar a la que me provoca ganar un partido?... Pronto quiero mas, deseo mucho mas y al fin mis manos responden, se mueven enterrándose una en su cabello y la otra es su espalda.  
  
Dios, si alguien viniera en este momento la pasaríamos mal y, sin embargo, no me importa, los segundos se me hacen eternos y su lengua recorre mi boca saboreándola por completo. Él tiene sabor dulce. El pelirrojo es muy goloso, no es difícil adivinar que ha comido chocolate... ¿Cómo puede saber tan bien su boca?  
  
El cuerpo encima del mío se mueve lentamente provocándome como nunca antes me había pasado, siento su excitación... peor aun, siento la mía, mis mejillas rojas producto de la pasión y no puedo evitarlo... Jadeo, en su boca, jadeo deliciosamente tratando de liberar un poco de mi tensión... como respuesta jadea el también... Tiembla, como una hoja, tirita con violencia, es evidente que a ambos nos recorren las mismas pasiones escondidas.  
  
Entonces es cuando siento que su mano vaga hacia mi pantalón, sus labios dejan los míos para recorrer mi cuello... Ay dios... ¿Cómo escapar ahora de esta magia que me rodea?... Su mano me acaricia por encima de la ropa y no aguanto mas  
  
- "Awwwwwnnnn... Do`ahou... -Gimo en su oído  
  
Yo y mi enorme bocota... Como si esto lo hubiera despertado de la fantasía siento que me mira a los ojos... Esta tan sorprendido que creo que ni el se había dado cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo. Sus ojos me miran estupefactos, su boca hinchada por el beso ardiente, su mejillas tan rojas como manzanas... entonces se separa violentamente. Cae unos metros atrás, sentado, asustado, como si hubiera cometido él más grande de los pecados  
  
Me incorporo yo también, ambos seguimos agitados, jadeamos... el placer claramente evidenciado en nuestros cuerpos. Casi puedo sentir el dolor de no haber continuado... entonces lo veo como se incorpora tomando su chaqueta que había arrojado lejos y se sienta nuevamente contra la baranda del balcón...  
  
El silencio es solo interrumpido por el agudo sonido del timbre de la escuela, lo que nos hace tomar dimensión de donde estamos en realidad... Se toma la cabeza con las manos mientras yo no puedo dejar de mirarlo... Su rostro denota confusión pero a la vez no se ve enojado. Entonces nuestras miradas se cruzan violentamente y la suya se suaviza... Cierra los ojos y hecha su cabeza hacia atrás  
  
- "El medallón era de mi hermana Arimi, me lo regalo antes de morir" -Me confiesa  
  
Sus palabras me golpean aun más que un buen golpe de sus puños... Me siento sencillamente una rata de alcantarilla... Trago saliva intentado detener el bochorno y la estúpida sensación de ser el idiota más grande de tierra... Me pongo de pie recogiendo también mi chaqueta y me acerco a el. Abro mi puño y dejo colgar el medallón frente a su rostro. Veo como me mira y le digo  
  
- "Perdóname" - El medallón cae sobre su mano y veo como lo aprieta contra su corazón  
  
Sin saber porque me voy corriendo de allí, ni siquiera sé que me contesto porque quería huir... Que la tierra me tragara, no quería lastimarlo así... no era mi intención, solo quería jugar un rato, hacerlo enojar, no herirlo... La cálida sensación de sus labios la tengo en mi boca, el tacto de su piel en mis manos y la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío en mi corazón... Por suerte hoy no hay practicas, me hace falta un día a solas para deliberar en todo... Sin pensarlo tome mi bicicleta y volví con rapidez a mi casa  
  
****************************  
  
Afuera llueve, las gotas golpean los vidrios enfriándolos. Tengo la luz de mi casa a medias... Estoy con el pijama puesto, mis pies descalzos y mi cabello húmedo... Ni siquiera la ducha tibia me quito la sensación del pelirrojo en mi piel... ¿Cómo una persona pudo en tan solo unos minutos llegar tan profundo en mi?  
  
Tomo una manzana en mi boca y comienzo a degustarla... increíblemente todo me sigue sabiendo a chocolate, al mismo sabor que tenia la boca del pelirrojo. Pienso una y otra vez lo mismo... el beso... el delicioso beso que me hace desear mas... Mi cuerpo reacciona al recuerdo y siento que la sangre se sacude en mi con violencia...  
  
Tengo que volver a ser yo... volver a no sentir, olvidar lo que paso... olvidarme de el... En ese lapso, apoyo mi cuerpo contra el vidrio de la ventana que lleva al balcón, tratando de enfriarlo... de no sentir, de no saber... de... Entonces una larga y atlética figura se recorta en la oscuridad de la noche. La lluvia cae lentamente y un rayo ilumina una cabellera rojiza.  
  
Mi corazón tiembla de emoción... ¿Él? ¿Aquí?... Miro nuevamente tratando de que no sea un invento de mi imaginación... todo el día lo he visto en cada rincón... Si no me puedo sacar la sensación del beso, mucho menos puedo no pensar en él. Miro nuevamente y un nuevo rayo ilumina su rojo pelo.  
  
No lo pienso mas y corro por las escaleras con un paraguas en la mano. Me acerco lentamente y lo veo... Esta empapado, recargado contra una pared, con el rostro bañado en confusión y agua... Su cabello cae pesadamente sobre su rostro, su uniforme de la escuela esta tan mojado que debe molestarlo y, sin embargo, solo voltea a verme con una gran cara de duda  
  
- Kitsune... yo... -Balbucea al momento que coloco el paraguas sobre los dos  
  
- Ven entra, estas empapado -Le digo sin pensar comprobando que solo asiente con la cabeza.  
  
Caminamos hasta la puerta y entramos en ella, veo que lleva el medallón en el cuello y sonrío para mí... que tonto que un objeto tan pequeño pueda poner al descubierto así mis sentimientos... Cierro la puerta y lo dejo entrar... Me siento bien, si él esta aquí debe ser algo realmente importante. Se quita la chaqueta pesada por el agua mientras le traigo un toallon del baño. Se frota ligeramente la piel y veo que me mira.  
  
Sus ojos queman los míos abrazándolos con el fuego que lo caracteriza. De repente una sonrisa suave y sincera se esboza en sus labios... Mi corazón golpea con furia y sin querer le contesto de la misma forma, sonriendo... No puedo evitarlo... mis sentimientos se exteriorizan por primera vez en mucho tiempo Entonces tengo la dulce sensación de que tenemos mucho de que hablar... toda la noche para hacerlo... y toda la vida para disfrutarlo  
  
Fin?  
  
N de A: (Al fin me salió uno mas corto Hiupiiiiiiiiiii..........) Auchhh! Con todo lo que tengo para hacer no pude evitar escribir esto y todo es culpa de Vale y nuestras largas charlas vía Yahoo mesenger así que este fic obviamente va dedicado a vos... A tu amistad y tus locuras que me divierten mucho... espero que te guste, es medio romanticon como nos gusta a nosotras dos ^_^ Lo escribí increíblemente rápido porque me inspiraste, Gracias de verdad Val  
  
A todas las que se preguntan porque no escribí de Hana, en vez de Ru, bueh creo que la mente de Ru es mas complicada que la del pelirrojo, aunque seria lindo ver la misma situación vivida por Hana ^_^ Aunque esto no cambia claro mi amor incondicional por Hana, eso jamás ^#_____#^ Espero les guste  
Faby-chan  
  
Lo de siempre en mis fics Quejas, reclamos, tomatazos y demás a  
  
Hanaiana@yahoo.es 


End file.
